After Titanic: True Love Forever
by Viveh
Summary: My version of what happen after the Titanic. And basically the title says it all. EDIT: Sorry it took me so long to post my other chapters, I lost interest in it for a while. But now I am back. Enjoy :] UPDATED: 10.21.07
1. Chapter 1

1**AFTER TITANIC: TRUE LOVE FOREVER**

Chapter One

Under thousands of shining bright stars, Rose slowly and carefully lowered Jack, her one true love, into the freezing _Atlantic_. Then stopped. She only knew this 20 years old boy for five days, yet she felt she knew him forever. Their first glance happened on the second day of the voyage, now, they were saying good-byes forever. _Titanic_ already sank, Rose was already numb, and the screams and pleadings of about 1500 passengers already starting to die down.

Rose couldn't believe the _Atlantic_ was going to be Jack's grave, it was so icy cold and unfriendly. How could anyone rest in peace that way? Her determination of not leaving Jack behind took over her, she kept kicking in the water while pulling Jack along. In a panic, Rose was unable to find something that was loud enough to get the boat's attention! Finally, after a few deep breath, she started kicking again and this time they floated in front of a dead officer. She looked carefully, there was a whistle in his mouth. She blew and blew until the boat was turning around for them. They were finally saved!

Rose decided to find Jack a nice, safe grave that would let him ended his life in a peaceful way. The grave might probably in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, which was Jack's hometown. And maybe facing the sun when it rise, with a maple tree nearby, a river or stream down below, flowers blossomed everywhere. _That would be really nice_, Rose thought.

She was now on a lifeboat, with Jack by her side, she wished so many times that he would came back to life, but life didn't worked that way, either you died or live. Jack already had one, now he must faced the other. The boat kept floating; the sun kept rising; the sadness kept spreading; the ship kept not coming. One minute, ten minutes, thirty minutes, still nothing had changed.

Suddenly there was a call for water somewhere, Rose couldn't identify where, but she was sure she heard it. "Help. . . I need water," someone called again. Rose thought the voice was so familiar, like it was. . .

"Jack!" Rose called.

She couldn't believe this! Tears started rolling down her pale white cheeks, after all the endless minutes without him, Jack was alive! She embraced him before she even finished calling him name, she didn't even had to look, she just remembered the voice that made her heart swung for the past few days. Knowing that he was there by her side, made her smiled since the _Titanic_ tragedy. She felt good, very good. Jack replied with a smile, Rose knew what he was expressing without even using words. One smile meant everything.

The happy reunited couple started talking a mile a minute, they had to get the whole story straight, because it was just so unbelievable of what happened. It was so full with actions, various emotions, and events.

"H-how did you survived?" an astonished Rose asked.

Jack replied calmly,"I wasn't dead, if that's what you were thinking, " he winked at Rose,"I was just unconscious, that's all."

"B-b-but I was sure that you were dead," Rose stammered.

"It doesn't matter anymore, all it matters is that we still have each other, I felt sorry for many people's loss, they should never have to go through all these if it wasn't for that damn tragedy," Jack said from sweetly to full with rage.

"Now, now, Jack. I felt the same thing, but it was just too unpredictable," Rose paused for a moment, then continued, "no one expect that to happen. Anyway, even though I am through being polite, I don't want the both of us to cuss."

Jack eyed her and showed a hint of a smile.

Rose smiled, "Okay, you got me. We can, only if it is reasonable, no need to use foul words in everything we say. Deal?"

"If I say 'deal', will you kiss me?" Jack asked playfully.

"Hmm," Rose pondered, "maybe, maybe not."

Jack didn't even said 'deal' and Rose knew what was going to come out of his mouth. So they kissed for a minute or so, then they pull apart when Rose suddenly stopped. Jack wanted to know what was wrong, but Rose just kept staring at something behind Jack wide-eyed.

Sure enough, Jack turned around. Several feet from their boat, there was Cal staring straight at them, a shocking look on his face. And several more feet from Cal's boat, there was another boat. This time, Molly Brown was staring at them, with a look that showed relieved to see them again. And by Molly's side. . . there was a pale and tired looking woman that was kind of lumpy, like a human being without bones to support the muscles. Rose couldn't believed the sight before her very own eyes, that woman was her own mother, Ruth, but there was something quite strange about Ruth. . .

Finally Rose figured it out.

Her mother was dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh my God! Jack, look at my mother," Rose asked.

Jack gasped, what he thought was the same as what Rose thought. "It c-can't be, she's n-not, d-dying, i-is she?" Jack questioned fearfully.

"I believe she is, I know she might be a bad person and all, but she is not _that_ bad that this dreadful thing happen to her," Rose whispered, ever so softly that no one heard her except for herself and Jack. Knowing that her mother's life was at stake, was something that made her heart broken into million pieces even though she hated Ruth for what she did and what she tried to do.

"Why don't we go over to them when we get off this lifeboat?" Jack offered.

"No, yes, I don't know. I just want to live a healthy and peaceful life with you forever and more. I don't wish to let them find out we got off alive, you know how they are, they will just break us up and force me to marry Hockley," Rose took a deep breath, this decision was very hard to make, "but I guess we should since they saw us and I seriously don't want them to think I will rather let my mother die or uncaring or whatsoever. So the answer is yes, if you want, I mean."

"I guess so, but I am a liitle bit concerned about what might become of us, I will only spend my life with you, only you," Jack said.

"Yes, same here. Oh Jack, you don't know how hard it is for me to choose. We have no choice but to do it, so let just make each day count," Rose replied with a smile. So the decision was made.

"Ha-ha, that's what I said in my speech at the dinner with you, I will never forget the feelings and excitement I felt on that night if I live to a hundred," Jack was now deep in thoughts.

They stayed quiet for a while, remembering the time aboard of the _R.M.S. Titanic_. Jack remembered the drawing scene, and Rose thought about the flying lesson on the bow of the Ship of Dreams. Those two separate memories were the greatest time of each of their lives. Suddenly Jack spoke up, "After all the hardships, great times, and one tragedy followed by another, we are still together. Doesn't it makes you wonder is it fate that brought us back together over and over? What will happen to us in the near future really depends on three main factors: time, courage, and the love that between us."

"Awww. . . that is so sweet of you," Rose giggled.

They waited some more for Carpathia with the rest of the survivors, approximately 700. They were all frozen from the water that was couple degrees above 0. Things changed ever since that fateful night occured with the awful yet remarkable tragedy. Many people got their lives lost, people got separated from their own family, the tragedy casted a shawdow that will lasted for a life time in many survivors; yet there was a good side from all this: people learned from the accident. They learned that you should be greatful for everything you have right now, make the most out of it while you could.

Rose broke the silence, "Each day worth a lot, shall I say, but somehow someone always waste it. Just like you said, we better make each day count before it ran out of days that we can count. Time is better than anything in the whole wide world, no matter what those wealthy men thought, they can never buy time. Never. Time is also a creation that last for eternity, every second counts. For example ---,"

Jack broke in, "For example the _R.M.S. Titanic_, if it could last a hour or so longer, help might be there and not so many people had to suffer death. I understand why you made that long,. long speech about time. You wanted to let me know that we should enjoy the time we have while it still last, am I correct, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, of course, O' Wise One! I think you are someone that actually make each day count. I think you shall have no regret about your life if you die, right? I mean, I will regret for not going for my dreams, for letting my mother decided everything going on in my life and I have no power over it, for never stand up to Cal or my mother. It's just my life is a disaster until I met you, my life is a big mess that can't get any better, I am so tired of it all, Goddamn it!" Rose said very angrily that one could possibly imagined. She couldn't help but sobbed, she reviewed to herself about how Cal beaten her, the way he threaten her, but at least Jack wouldn't do so, would he? Questions kept popping up in her mind. On the other hand, Jack was thinking also, he was thinking about a question Rose asked him earlier, ". . . You shall have no regret about your life if you die, right?" He thought for a second, which turned out to be fifteen minutes. By then, both were calmed down and felt less troublesome.

"There is a steamer right ahead!" An officer cried.

Jack and Rose suddenly pulled back into the present, unable to understand what the man just said, but looked forward, and saw the liner that everyone were wishing for. Help was coming!

"God bless it," Rose said.

People around, whom as far as they could see, were overwhelmed with happiness and joy. Cal was as cold as a stone, Molly and Ruth were somewhat depressed. Thinking and looking at Ruth brought back the horrible truth to Rose. She just couldn't let it happened without giving it a try. Jack seemed to have mind-reading power or just by the look on Rose, he said, "It's OK, I will never let it happen to your mother or my possible future mother-in-law as long as I live. And that is a promise."

"Thank you for your comfort, Jack," Rose said sweetly.

Then she slowly put her hand into Jack's, it felt good and even though it was cold, she could felt an imaginary warmth from it, it lighted her heart liked what a match could do with a fireplace.

It took about four hours to get all the survivors aboard of Carpathia. Jack and Rose were among one of the last to boarded the ocean liner. They went to the hallway where stewards handed out blankets, soup, and coffee. They took a big sip of the warm and creamy soup, then they saw Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff Gordan coming their way.

"Hide, lets go through that door," Rose pointed at a door closest to them.

Jack hesitated a bit, but only for a split second, he then followed Rose, whom he thought had a perfectly good answer or reason for this.

When they were safe and the Gordans couldn't possibly see them, Rose started to explain, "Well, you see, Jack. Umm. . . remember I pointed out Lady Duff Gordan to you one time? The thing is she often has tea with my mother, and I don't want her to let everyone know we are alive, especially my mother. My guess is Molly already told her, still, there might just be the possibility she hadn't."

Jack nodded, "Yes, I understand."

Suddenly there was a scream from behind, and the person who made that noise was in the same room as Jack and Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Titanic: True Love Forever**

_Chapter Three_

There was unmistakable fear in that voice. Rose and Jack traded worry glances. You could faintly hear a tiny, shaky voice repeating, "Help! Thieves!" Jack immediately turned around toward the source of the sound. There, sitting up on a bed, was an old woman with grey hair, frail body, and sparkling green eyes. Color was starting to rush back to her pale cheeks as soon she realized her unexpected visitors meant no harm.

Rose rushed to the woman's side and said, "We need your help, we can't be seen, so can you please let us stay in here for a minute. We won't stay longer than we have to."

"Who are you hiding from?" The elderly woman spoke in a firm voice.

Jack explained, "It's a really long story, let's just say that people thought we were..." he hesitated, then contiuned, "Dead."

Rose picked up from where Jack left off and elaborated, seeing the confused expression on the woman's face. "We are survivors from the _Titanic_, my family thinks we go down along with the _Titanic."_

"_Titanic_ sunk? How could it be possible? It's unsinkable!" The woman exclamied.

"It's no longer unsinkable, ma'am." Jack informed.

The woman quickly grabbed a robe hanging from a hook on the wall and wrapped it around her. She stroded out the door in an amazing speed, Jack and Rose looked at each other and followed. As they caught up with her, she said under her breath, "I _got_ to see this for myself."

Jack asked, "Excuse me, but may I ask for your name please?"

She stopped in her track, causing Jack to almost bump into her from behind. The woman turned around, looked in both of their eyes, and said, "Of course. My name is Claire Brewer. I will absolutely love it if you can call me Claire." A smile spread across her face. "And yours?"

"My name is Rose D-," Rose paused for a moment, catching Jack's eyes. She wondered if it was a foolish move using Jack's last name as her own. But on second thought, she said, "Dawson. And that is Jack Dawson. I am engaged to him." Jack smiled politely. Claire extended a hand for them to shake, and they did so. They all started toward the deck once again after that small exchange.

Jack and Rose were obviously glad to have Claire as a companion. As the breeze flowed through their hair, the trouble seemed to melt away. That was, of course, until Jack caught sight of Cal and tugged on Rose's hand to get her attention. Rose followed Jack's glance and gasped, just as they thought they got away from Cal, there he was, walking around the deck. They tried to add casual but walked in the opposite direction from Cal as quickly as they could. Cal didn't spot them until he unintentionally glanced around. The moment he caught a glimpse of them, he marched right in front of them, blocking their path.

Cal shoved Jack unexpectedly, catching Jack off guard, he fell hard on the ground. Meanwhile, Cal used the chance to pulled Rose away. Rose struggled, but Cal's grip tightened around her arm, Cal looked at her, "Be quiet, I don't want to harm you." Rose looked back with a pleaful expression at Jack. Just then, Jack got up and ran toward Cal, pushing him forward.

Jack took Rose's hand and start running back toward Claire's suite. Claire obviously had no comprehension as to what just took place, for she was busy asking around about what happened to the _Titanic_. They dodged the passengers of the ship and kept going, not even stopping to take a breathe. Cal was still pursuing them, chasing like a wild animal hunting down his prey. Suddenly, Rose tripped and fell down. Jack urged her to get up. Cal was twenty feet behind them when he stopped, reached in his coat pocket and took out a silver object. Wait, no, it's a gun. Aiming it at Jack, he said in a cold voice, "Now I got you right where I want you."

He pulled the trigger, any second now a bullet would pierce through Jack. Everything happened in slow motion. One second Rose was screaming, the other second Cal fired the shot. Just as the bullet was about to hit Jack, he rolled away with a swift motion like what a survivor would do. Cal stared at disbelief, while Jack and Rose started running again. They were only a few paces before they reached Claire's suite when Cal fired again. This time it scratched the surface of Jack's shoulder. He couldn't care less about the pain, he set his mind to getting Rose to safety, and he followed through with it.

They dived in the room, closing the door in a hurry, when Cal got his hand with the gun in the room just before the door was closed. Pushing harder, Jack was determined to close the door at all cost. But Cal could fire any second, and he knew it. Taking a chance, he asked Rose to step back. And he took a deep breathe, put his hand on the barrel of the gun and tugged it away from Cal before he realized what Jack was doing. He let go of the door and held the gun straight at Cal.

"Leave us alone, or I will shoot you like a dog," Jack said.

Cal was shocked by the turn of events, he stood there, unable to move. While hatred was burning in his eyes for a man named Jack Dawson, he knew he had no other option but to leave, but not before he got his words out, "You mark my words, Dawson, one day you will regret everything you had done."


End file.
